


trick-or-treat

by chiaki (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, this is kinda like. maybe after dr3? or in an alternate universe. whatever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chiaki





	

genocider was so _good_ with kids.

komaru didn't even get a chance to answer the door; as soon as genocider heard small fists knocking on the door, they were already bolting across the room, and komaru thought to herself that she'd never seen someone so excited on halloween.

but as genocider exclaimed "spiderman?! alright, you get extra!!!" and shoved a handful of candy into the kid's bag, as she watched them full-out plummet to the ground after a kid dressed as jason pretended to stab them, she decided that there were exciting things about halloween for everyone. "happy halloween!" they yelled out the door to the kids leaving, and they turned back to komaru with such a genuinely happy expression on their face that her heart fluttered, and she smiled right back.

♥

"c'mooon, dekomaru, stop being such a spoil sport!" 

komaru sighed as genocider tugged on her arm, but she couldn't fight the smile warming her face. they were such a _child_ sometimes, but the fact that their spirit was so strong endeared komaru to them even more. they looked at her, eyes bright with excitement, and she knew she'd already lost.

"okay, okay, we can go trick or treating- just around the block!" she sighed, a playful grin on her lips- they cheered, leaned in and gave komaru a quick kiss, and ran at top speed to the other room. "where are you going?" komaru laughed, and they came out with two pillow cases from their bed. 

"we need something to put the _candy_ in, silly!" they threw one at her, it landing promptly on her head, and she heard them cackle as she pulled it off. she looked back over at them and their costume; they were looking super cute as a bat, with these giant, floppy ears, and as if they could read her mind, they said, "be _siiiiides_ , how could someone resist giving candy to someone as cute as me?" they flashed her a full grin, and she couldn't help but agree.

"you're right, you're right," she conceded, and they reached forward, slipping a finger under the collar komaru was wearing- the cat bell jingled as genocider pulled her close, and with their free hand they gave a tug on the cat ears on komaru's head. 

"and how could somebody say no to such a cute kitty?" they purred, and komaru felt her face burn red as she struggled to think of a response. she was cut off mid-thought by genocider's lips, their kiss sweet and sharp; they nipped her bottom lip, and she kissed them for a second longer before pulling away. her cheeks were bright and blotchy, and genocider smiled innocently at her. she tried to think of something suave or cool to say, but eventually just ended up saying, "sh-should we go?" and they dutifully nodded their head and laced their fingers with hers, a knowing grin on their face.

♥

" _look_ at how much _candy_ i got!!!" 

genocider was skipping, turning around to gloat to komaru again. "gens, i got the exact same amount of candy as you," she reminded them, and they laughed. 

"yeah, yeah, and i'm gonna eat it all!" they ran back to komaru's side, giving them their biggest set of puppy dog eyes. "since it was _my_ idea and allll-"

komaru snorted, grabbed their hand again, and as she settled her fingers in between theirs, she grinned at them. genocider might be cute; they might stir things in komaru's heart she didn't even know were there, and she might be falling for them as hard as she's fallen for touko... but-

"fat chance." they pouted and she giggled, smiling up at the cloudy sky.

her candy was still hers.


End file.
